


Just Keep Following (the Heartlines on Your Hand)

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Claude have sexy times after Sunday's game with all its pugilistic exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Following (the Heartlines on Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to this fandom. Be nice, please. 
> 
> I have so many feelings about these two.

Danny knows that it's Claude coming in because he doesn't knock. He just enters. Sean gives Danny a very knowing look, the kind that Danny gets from Caelan (his fourteen year old son, of all people!) when Claude comes over. And it's totally not justified. They don't have sex every time Claude reappears. Especially when the boys are with Danny. Then they just sit around and kiss a little and maybe, maybe watch Titanic and talk about how much they may or may not love Celine Dion (apparently, it's a Quebec thing).  
But this time, Sean disappears with that knowing look and Claude is on Danny like... Danny couldn't quite form words. The novelty hasn't exactly worn off Claude kissing him, and he moans almost involuntarily, even when Claude's hands thread through his hair he pulls, just on this side of painful.

"Claude," Danny says, breaking away from their kiss and shifting slightly so he isn't taking Claude's full weight while sitting on the couch, "calm down. We won. It's okay." But was it? Danny wasn't sure - to say that it was a rough game was perhaps the understatement of the decade, and he was pretty sure that it was Claude's blood splattered on Crosby's jersey after they were both lead off to the penalty boxes after that fight.

"Sidney fucking Crosby," Claude says, and Danny can feel Claude's anger pulsing through him. Danny's angry too - he wasn't playing clean and by and large got away with it, but he figures that when Crosby is distracted and frustrated, it probably means good things for the Flyers. Claude is tense, almost vibrating. Danny should probably be ashamed to admit that he finds that incredibly sexy. So he goes in for another kiss, and then breaks it off when Claude starts getting too handsy for a living room with open windows.

"Bed," Danny says, and Claude gets off the couch with Danny following close behind. Claude heads up the stairs, and Danny prays and prays that Sean is downstairs and won't be party to what he thinks is about to happen next (but granted, Sean already knows lots of things about Danny and Claude, and he has been pretty trustworthy so far, so Danny isn't too worried).

Claude has already shucked his shirt by the time they're both in Danny's room with the door locked, and his hands are already reaching under Danny's shirt and shifting it up his body. Danny pulls Claude in for a kiss, hoping to slow things down a little; Claude switches from his shirt to his pants.

Well, Danny can work with that.

Claude gets Danny's sweats down to around his ankle then drops to his knees. Danny wasn't exactly ready to go yet, but his dick twitches at the sight of Claude looking up at him, his eyes dark already. Danny tosses his head back (and is grateful that he found himself up against a wall, because sometimes standing was a Herculean task when Claude was giving him head).

Danny's dick is in Claude's hand, and he strokes him a couple of times. Danny winds his fingers in Claude's hair (there was something useful about those curls) as Claude took him in to his mouth. He takes Danny deep in, then smiles mischievously (as much as he could with Danny's dick in his mouth) and gives him a couple light, teasing licks on the underside of his dick. Danny groaned, and lets his head fall back against the wall, and as much as he wants to rush Claude a little (because who exactly was the one who stormed in to his house and kissed him aggressively almost before Sean had a chance to leave the room?) but he knows that Claude can work magic with those hands and that mouth so he decides to just let him be. Which turned out to be a good idea, because Danny gets hard and then Claude was playing with his balls and taking him deeper and deeper again and then dipping his tongue in Danny's slit, the visual of which made Danny come, aiming for Claude's mouth but really getting it all over his face. Oh well. He asked for it.

And now he was pulling Claude up, cleaning him off with his own tongue, and Claude got all rushy again and pulled them both towards the bed, which lets off a loud enough creak when they land that Danny squeaks in surprise and Claude starts to laugh. But Claude was back to kissing Danny, and Danny somehow manages to get Claude's pants and his own shirt off (which was weird and coordinated for him, because he had always thought of himself as a person with a longer than average mental refractory period) and then now he is finally touching Claude, running his hands up and down his abs, and finally just grabbing his ass as their dicks lined up and Claude moans very, very loudly.

"I'm going to fuck you," Claude says.

Well, It's not like Danny is going to say no to that.

Claude climbs off the bed to get the lube and condoms, which Danny thinks is hilarious because they've done this so many times that Claude just knows where things are and he doesn't have to ask Danny for them. Danny is sitting up by now, but when Claude comes back on the bed he pushes Danny back. Danny spreads his legs in anticipation, because as good as Claude is at fucking Danny he's even better at fingering. Danny does not think about the practice that Claude may or may not have had at this before he and Danny got together, but then he isn't thinking about anything at all because Claude has decided to skip a step and push two (well-lubed) fingers inside of Danny, and he feels like his whole body is on fire. Claude gives Danny about three seconds to get used to the sensation, then pushes further inside Danny, crooking his fingers inside of him until he finds... oh. There. Danny sees sparks for a brief moment and moans loud, and moans louder when Danny hits that spot inside him again and again and again but with three fingers, and Danny's so hard that he's not sure he's going to get around to the actual fucking part. And let's be clear, he really, really wants to get to that part. He can tell that Claude's close too, with his eyes getting darker and darker and his other hand reaching back to palm his dick occasionally.

"Claude," Danny says, biting out the words, "get on with it. You came here for something, now you can have it."

Claude smiles and runs his fingers across Danny's prostate again (the bastard) then pulls out, and indicates that Danny should now roll on to his hands and knees.

Huh. They haven't done this in a long time.

Danny rolls in to the approved position, and its not long before he can feel Claude's dick against him, warm and blunt. Claude pushes in, anything but cautiously, which Danny was expecting because Claude had to be super turned on and had a lot of pent up energy from the game. Claude only takes one or two strokes to find the spot inside Danny that has him moaning reaching to touch his own dick, and he can tell from the noises that Claude is making that he's not going to last long either. Danny's hand on his dick is replaced by Claude's, and Claude's pumping on his dick fast and hard, not even in a particular rhythm with his thrusts (which are equally fast and furious), but Claude does match one impassioned pull on Danny's dick with one bump up against his prostate and then, yes, Danny is coming hard. Once he's sort of back to being aware of the space around him, he still feels Claude thrusting inside of him (and he's secretly impressed that he's lasted this long) and decides that he must resort to desperate measures.

Danny wraps one of his hands in one of Claude's that is gripping his shoulders, and says (though he will never admit this to anyone), "Come for me baby, come for me."  
And that is it, Claude is done, groaning and moaning and making all sorts of wonderful sounds that make Danny smile and get a little turned on and grabbing Danny's hips hard enough that there will be bruises the next day and coming inside of him. Then Claude proceeds to collapse on top of him.

"Oof," is what Claude manages when he's regained his ability to speak.

Danny rolls out from under Claude and props himself up on his side and smiles at him. "You good?"

"Seriously? Baby?" Claude says, smiling a little and looking at Danny.

"What can I say?" Danny says. "I'm just an old hopeless romantic in a tough hockey player's shell. Maybe next time I'll do it in French."

Claude has nothing to say to that, he just pulls Danny in for a kiss. Danny knows that Claude, really, really likes when they speak French in bed. Next time, though.

"I guess we gave Sean a bit of an earful," Claude says, somewhat sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I know we notched a win, but that game... it was rough. I just needed something."

Danny nods, putting his arms around Claude and pulling him close. "It's all good. Don't worry about it. It's not like we both didn't enjoy it."

Claude smiles again, even bigger, and oh, the combination of the eyes and and the smile just melts Danny inside. "Naptime?" Claude asks.

"Sure," Danny says, "sounds alright." And Claude is right out, and Danny is falling asleep right after him, definitely not thinking about the sex they can have when they sweep Pittsburgh on Wednesday.


End file.
